swgreatgalacticwarrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Creation
This is the step where your idea's get written down and used to make that awesome character you have in mind. Think of what kind of character you would like to play and think of a bit of back story. If you are not familiar with the universe leave out make it a bit vague, I don't need to know your childhood address but at least the planet you grew up on and a bit about your child hood, where you a school bully? 20 Questions This is a tool to help you create a back story, I would suggest you actually think about what kind of person you would want your character to be personality wise and answer these 20 questions. It will give you a moderate background and help you really nail down what class, gear, and such not you that you should have your character take: #What is your species? #What planet are you from? #What is your name? If you come from a society with tribes or castes, which one do you belong to? Do you use a fake name? #Who took care of you as a child? Names? #Do you have any family? Do they/you know about each other? Names? #What is your greatest quality? Are you strong or patient or light on your feet? #What is your weakest quality? Are you sickly or mean spirited or like a Bull Rancor in a china cabinet? #Do you have any Friends? Names? #What did you do before you took up adventuring? #What caused you to take up adventuring? Was it the thrill or maybe money? #Do you have any debts? Does anyone owe you money(ask GM's permission and number if so)? #What kind of things do you own? Protective devices to gear, be specific. #Do you have any distinguishing mannerisms or marks? #What do you do for a living now? Are you a gun for hire or a ship hand or a faithful tool of the force? #What do you regret? Even a man who says nothing actually regrets at least one thing though he wont admit it. #How do you work with others? Do you trust someone until they no longer deserve it or do you make them earn your respect and trust? #How do you feel about other species? Could that view change any? #Have you done anything wrong in your past legally? It could be as simple as walking out on an arranged marriage in some cultures to murder of a senator(again speak with the GM if you want something big) #If you got in trouble with the law how would you handle it? Run or face the punishment #How do you feel about the Force? #SPECIAL FOR FORCE USERS: How did you learn about the Force? What was you first experience with it? Now that you answered these questions it should be just simply filling out a character sheet to match. Character Sheet Mad Irishman Generic D20 system sheethttp://www.mad-irishman.net/pubs/MI_d20CharSheet15.pdf will be used. When you click on this link remeber to select the layers option on the left and disable HP and select Vitality/Wounds. This Character sheet will not allow you to type directly and you will have to print out the sheet and write your information down. Races/Species The most important step is picking what you are(Human, Wookiee, Zabrak...ect) Go to the Heroic Races category to select a Species to play. Minor changes have been made to some the SW D20 species, but most are the same. If you would like to play something else consult your GM. These races are available but have not had a page generated for them use SW D20 for racial traits: Aqualish, Bimm, Cathar, Chagrian, Devaronian, Elomin, Gran, Jawa, Krevaaki, Lannik, Nautolan, Ortolan, Snivvian, Tarasin, Togruta, Ugnaught, Woostoid, Vultan Heroic Class The next thing to do is choose a Heroic Class to be (Jedi Consular, Soldier, Scoundrel...ect) that you would like to start off with. Select the Heroic Classes category, then pick one of the core classes. Ability Scores Planned Generation is a system in which the player selects what s/he would like their ability scores to be and uses a point buy to purchase the appropriate scores. All characters will have 30 points to spend on ability score. When you select the number you want us the cost associated with that number and deduct from you total points until you have run out of points. Write these scores down! Species Features Write down you species feature(Wookiees get a bonus to Climb...ect) Class Features Write down you Class, Level(should be 1st level unless otherwise noted), and the class features Vitality Points(VP) Max at 1st Level, Unless otherwise noted. Use the Heroic Class' vitality die plus Constitution Modifier to determine vitality. Wound Points(WP) Wounds are equal to your characters Constitution Score. So a character with a 12 Con has 12 Wound Points. For every level you advance you gain 1 WP in addition to any you may receive from raising your Constitution Score or from taking a feat. Defense Defense= 10 + Class Bonus + Dex + Misc Example a 1st level Jedi Guardian gets +3 Class bonus to defense and has a Dex Mod +2 would have a Defense of 15. Speed By Species Initiative Is your Dexterity Modifier unless you have you have a class feature or feat to improve initiative. Base Attack Bonus Write it down per class Reputation Write it down per class Force Points You get one per level, and one additional if you are Force-sensitive Feats You get one at first level plus your starting feats. Humans have an addition bonus feat to select at 1st level. Skills You may assign skill ranks into any skill you choose with a maximum number of ranks equal to your level. If they are class skills you gain a +3 Trained bonus. Figure out the rest, I will make this read like a book later